Axel's Teardrops
by kagschann
Summary: Summary: Axel mistakenly got tattoos under his eyes, and tries to hide them from his sister... but, more importantly, from his mother. Alternate Universe. Complete. OneShot.


**Axel's Teardrops - KH OneShot Fanfiction**

**Note: I don't know where I got the idea. It just sprang into my head. Technically a crossover, hence Reno Sinclair, and the "Mrs. Sinclair" characters. I didn't label it that way when I uploaded the story. Anyways, hope you like!**

Putting little to no thought to the repercussions of what he had done, Axel stood in front of the bathroom mirror of his ex-boyfriend's house. He probably shouldn't be applying concealer to the areas, but, how else was he going to hide a drunken mistake from, well, the entire world? It was stupid, really, and he knew it, but, there was nothing he could do about it, unless he could miraculously grow new skin over the sore, violet little drops of ink underneath his eyes. Suppose... Axel thought that hiding them would mean that they didn't exist, and that he had nothing to worry about.

It was not unlike Axel to participate in stupid ideas, but none of those past ideas were as permanent as this one. It was, after all, influence and peer pressure that lured him in. And, if anyone found out (because they were going to find out), that was going to be his excuse. He was such a good liar, usually, but, there would come a time that Axel would slip up, and forget to cover up those tattoos. Maybe not the first couple times, but, surely. Not to mention, it might look really, _really_ weird for him to be buying makeup.

Okay, maybe not so much.

-.-.-

He had, for a slight second, forgotten about his tattoos when he went home later that day. Axel slipped in through the front door of the Sinclair household, and tossed his jacket on the console table. Not expecting anyone to be home with him, seeing as how it was the middle of the day, Axel was surprised to see his little sister sitting at the kitchen table. She was absorbed in a text book, with papers askew on the table, and her hands on either side of her head. She didn't so much as look up at him, and Axel wasn't sure whether or not he had the energy to break the news to Kairi.

However, just when he thought he was safe, Axel tripped over his own feet, and the throw rug that lay in the hallway, which made Kairi squeal in surprise. The wall broke Axel's fall, and he collided with a _thud._ He grunted. Kairi gave Axel an odd look, before all was restored, and she realized that Axel had come home from a night of camaradarie.

"Wha... what are you doing home so early, Kairi?" Axel huffed, kicking the rug out of the folded mess it became seconds before.

Kairi averted her eyes back to her studies, "It's Saturday. Where have you been? You didn't come home last night."

_"Saturday?"_ Axel paused, trying to think of how he misplaced the days. It had to be the hangover that was still haunting him that very moment. It didn't really matter. He just wanted to get to his room, and make sure everything on his face was in check before his mom got home. Or, before Kairi had a chance to see what he had done, for that matter. "Ah, I was with Demyx and a bunch of other people."

"Good luck explaining that to mom, seeing as how you didn't even bother to call her and tell her." Kairi lifted her head, resting her chin on the bridge she made with her linked fingers. Below the table, Axel could see Kairi cross her legs at the ankle. He sighed heavily. That was the least of his worries, actually.

"What's wrong with your face, Axel?" Kairi then asked, releasing her fingers from one another. There was something different about her brother. Slightly... but, it was definitely noticeable, and Kairi had a keen eye... Much to Axel's misfortune.

"What are you talking about?" Axel stood a little straighter at the sudden change of conversation. "My face is fine."

"It's a weird colour... there, on your cheeks." Kairi peered from where she sat, then, ultimately decided that she wasn't getting a good enough view to be able to tell if there was anything wrong. The closer she got to him, the more Axel could feel himself beginning to sweat. "Here, look up at the light... it might just be weird shadows, but I swear I see something... a bruise, or a zit."

"No, I'm not looking at the light, I'm going to my room, and I am going to pass the hell out until dinner." Axel stated, but, he was unable to do just that, when Kairi took his wrist in a vice-like grasp. He squawked loudly, twisting his body towards the pain, and then yelling at her to let him go. He underestimated how strong his little sister often was, and knew he would definitely have a bruise somewhere whenever she granted him mercy.

Kairi squinted, "Are you wearing _concealer?"_

"I'm not wearing makeup! I don't do that!"

"Yeah, okay, Mister Winged Liner." Kairi retorted, stepping back, only a little, with her arms now folded over her chest, and her lips in a frown. She was going to crack this, because Axel was acting too strange... and it was so plainly obvious, while standing in close proximity, that her brother was wearing a concealer at least two shades too dark for his pasty skin colour. She only wanted to know why he was so defensive, and so blatantly blind to the orange lines beneath his eyes. "What's that under the concealer? It looks like bruises... but why are they in the exact same spots under each of your..."

"Hey, come on, it looks good on m-"

"You got tattoos, didn't you!?" Kairi then gasped, interrupting whatever it was that Axel was about to finish saying. The realization slamming into her like a truck as she covered her mouth, and pointed directly at her brother's face. It was the same exact thing that had happened with their older brother Reno, about five years before. The only difference between him and Axel, is that Reno hid his tattoos with bandaids, and claimed that he was trying to shave the peach fuzz off his cheeks.

"Mom is going to murder you!"

Welp. That didn't take long. Axel stood there, his eyes widened a fraction... or ten, and contemplated the amount of gibberish that jumbled around in his head. So, lying was not an option now, since Kairi had figured it out, and telling her that he succumbed to peer pressure would only make his sister bust into a fit of laughter. The problem was not Kairi at all...

As Kairi had, not so quietly, put... their mother was going to kill him. She was going to lose her mind, and Axel knew it, but... since he was in full denial mode, he would not be able to face the facts just yet.

"She can't kill me! She won't kill me!"

"Do you remember what she did to Reno when he pulled the same stunt? She went berserk! You know how mom feels about tattoos, and your idiotic self decides that, for some reason, you needed them on your _face!"_ Kairi was actually trying not to laugh now, "Not to mention your attempt at covering them!"

Axel looked positively mortified at Kairi's words. He wanted to run, because, well... his mother was a force to be reckoned with. It was rumoured that Mrs. Sinclair had a list of people that she would "put a hit on" if they pushed her too far. Albeit her violent history as a teenager, no one dare ask if these rumours were true. Sure, she told her children that those were just silly accusations... However, Axel could recall how Mrs. Sinclair yanked Reno around by his ear, made him cry by saying that he was the "stupidest son to have ever been conceived and loose on the world" - just for getting his tattoos.

Reno would have denied crying, to save face.

"I don't want to _die,_ Kairi!"

"You should have thought about that before you did something so stupid."

It wasn't long before the both of them could hear the sound of tires hitting a gravel driveway. Kairi inhaled through her nostrils, while Axel stumbled backwards. Rushing to peek out of the door, having cracked it just barely, Kairi quickly closed the door back, and stared at Axel with eyes the size of globes (exaggeration).

"Goodbye, Axel."


End file.
